


Оближи

by Jencroo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Power Bottom, Snow, Snow Day, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Немного святотатства от Стража Восточных Врат
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	Оближи

День был невероятно холодным, выпавший внезапно снег завалил крыши, замел дорожки, спрятал машины. Двухэтажный коттедж очутился в безмолвном белом саду. Под вечер снегопад утихомирился, с неба все еще сыпало, но очень неторопливо. Белые хлопья кружили в свете фонарей, путались в выбившихся прядях, цеплялись за ресницы. Двое пробирались через сугробы от ближайшего магазина к спасительной веранде, за дверь, в тепло. В первые же мгновения в прихожей неумолимо собиралась лужа. Ангел тихо смеялся, отряхивая огромный шарф, за которым прятался недовольный змеиный нос. Нежные руки аккуратно снимали атрибуты холодной погоды, освободили от перчаток ледяные ладони, разгладили примятые шапкой волосы. Через несколько минут в гостиной у камина заиграла музыка из винтажного приемника, заплясали огни пламени, отраженные в сероватых глазах.

Кроули любит такие вечера, хоть и никогда не признается об этом вслух. Даже готов терпеть холод и походы в снежную погоду, чтобы по приходу вот так вот нежиться в уютной атмосфере с любимым существом. И смотреть, наблюдать, ловить цепким взглядом все мелкие детали: чуть покрасневший кончик носа, втягивающий аромат травяного чая, или же чуть онемевшие пальцы, аккуратно придерживающие чашку или книгу. А затем и потрескавшиеся на ветру и морозе губы, прижимающиеся к фарфору. И в груди уже разгорается пожар.  
Он встает на еще дрожащих ногах, подходит к соседнему креслу, аккуратно забирает двумя руками кружку и ставит её на стол рядом. Опускается на пол, цепляется за ласковые руки, что тянутся тут же навстречу. Смотрит в глаза, буквально кожей впитывая исходящее от ангела тепло. И тянется отчаянно, затаив дыхание, чтобы накрыть эти губы своими. И чувствовать, как трещинки размягчаются, как понемногу затягиваются ссадины, заглаживаются ранки. И не только на губах. А Азирафаэль бережно держит в своих уже теплых ладонях, окутывает аурой спокойствия и любви, купает в ласке и заботе. Прервав поцелуй, ангел отстраняется, заглядывая в затопленные золотом глаза. Дыхание сбивается, вырываясь лоскутами, опаляя кожу. Азирафаэль поднимает руку, обхватив подбородок, обводя нижнюю губу демона большим пальцем. Чуть надавливает, наблюдая, как в совершенно диком взгляде пляшут черти.

— Оближи.

И с головой накрывает страсть, вожделение, желание — все то, что почему-то считается греховным и порочным. Тонкие губы обхватывают фалангу, втягивают, присоединяется язык. И зрачок ангела безбожно расширяется, неотрывно глядя, как мелькают два юрких кончика, обвивая. На подушечке остается слюна, когда руки настойчиво давят на острые плечи, укладывая на лопатки. _Камин уже успел нагреть ковер_ – мелькает в кудрявой голове, прежде чем весь связный поток в сознании рушит вид оголившихся ключиц. На тех расцветает новый еле заметный след.  
Руки у ангела сильные, уверенные, настойчивые — пока избавляют от последней одежды, распаляют движениями по стволу, держат под выгнутой поясницей. Пальцы Кроули холодные, и каждый прослеженный прикосновениями участок бледной кожи покрывается легкими мурашками. Движения Азирафаэля выверенные, тягучие, даже властные. А демон дергается, извивается и мечется — потому что невозможно сдерживать себя под тяжестью этих чувств. Но в один миг, когда ангел, оперившись о деревянный пол над плечами любовника, запрокидывает голову и вздрагивает от наплывающих ощущений, демон делает рывок. С пухлых губ рывками выбивается стон, шалый взгляд скользит по покрытому испариной жилистому телу. Он еле держится на согнутых локтях, пока демон расправляет плечи, показывает роскошные крылья, опускается медленно. И эта картина в замедленном действии рвёт всю набожность Азирафаэля на куски.

Потому что не молиться про себя на это существо он не может. Потому что Кроули упирается уже горячими ладонями во вздымающуюся грудь, приоткрывает губы и плавным движением бедер принимает до конца. Волосы волнами спускаются на плечи, ресницы прикрывают змеиные глаза, и все это — сногсшибательно. И фейерверки под веками взрываются, стоит тонким пальцам сомкнуться на оставленном без внимания члене, а темпу ускориться.   
  
Черные крылья решают оставить, пока демона снова укладывают на ковер для их личного ритуала. Поцелуи хаотичные, то появляются где-то совсем у шеи, то спускаются к ребрам, или даже коленям и щиколоткам. Ангел светится от довольства и упивается наслаждением, касаясь губами разгоряченной смуглой кожи. Покрывает ревностно каждый участок, чтобы потом оставить на ухмыляющихся губах солоноватый привкус пота и семени. На беззлобную усмешку – _и как тебе не грязно, ангел?_ – тот отвечает лишь тёплым смехом. _Я ведь люблю тебя всего, дорогой._


End file.
